The present invention relates to a miter saw, and more particularly, to such a miter saw having a cut angle display device. The present invention also relates to a cut angle display device for use in a miter saw.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No.2000-254817 discloses a miter saw including a base, a turntable, a support section, and a cutting section including a rotatable circular saw blade. A workpiece is mounted on the base and turntable. The turntable is rotatably supported on the base, and the support section upwardly extends from the turntable and laterally tiltable. The circular saw unit is positioned above the base and is pivotally movably supported to the support section.
For angled cutting (miter cutting), the turntable is angularly rotated about its axis to change an angle of the side surface of the circular saw blade relative to a fence. For slant cutting (bevel cutting), the support section is laterally tilted to change the angle of the side surface of the circular saw blade relative to an upper surface of the turntable.
For cutting a construction member with the miter saw, miter angle and bevel angle can be easily computed in case of a splicing of two pillar members. Thus, cutting can be performed without any special care. On the other hand, in case of cutting a moulding member which is a dressed lumber to be provided at a corner portion of a room defined by a first wall, a second wall providing an angle therebetween and a ceiling connected to upper ends of the first wall and the second wall, an optimum cutting angle must be provided in order to splice two moulding members at a proper angle in accordance with the angle between the first wall and the second wall.
This cutting angle is derived by parameter angles such as the angle defined between the first and second walls, an inclination angle of first and second moulding members relative to the first and second walls. A table is prepared to learn the optimum cutting angle (miter angle and bevel angle) in accordance with parameter angles, so that an operator can easily learn the optimum cutting angle with reference to the table. However, erroneous cutting angle may be learned from the table due to erroneous reading to the table or operator's oversight. Further, computation is required if the table does not cover specific parameter angles. Thus, entire workability may be lowered.